rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
UE Bob
Category:UE Category:UE Setting Category:UE NPC UE Homepage | Rules Page Bob the Solar Bob the Solar along with Tim the Abyssal are the two primary example character's in UE, and appear thru out the example's spreed thru out. I dont generally differentiate between Bob the character and Bob's Player, both are refered to as Bob, unless the difference is important and not apparent. Backstory Bob The Solar, Tim the Abyssal, Sid the Sidreal, Apoc the Lunar, Paulin the Dragon Blood and Bruce the Buffed Mortal, all meet one day at an Inn, after a few beer's they decided that, despite their massively different, thou equally implasable backgrond histories, that they where now the best of friends and would seek adventure together, forming the Exampler party. Being best of friend does nothing at all to prevent the member's of Exampler's from resorting to violence against each other for SOME VERY stupid reasons. Bob and Tim spend a great deal of time together, and most example's of silly and stupid events, happen to them, as the other member's of the Exampler's have wandered off, on side tangent's having nothing at all to do with the story that PT (Petty Tyrant) the Storyteller is attempting to tell. This was Petty Tyrant's first effort as a Storyteller and he has made a couple of serious mistake's. The biggest of which was allowing the Players to convience him to increase the amount of character build points by a large amount to as they said "Give them a little something extra, to build good backstories". That little extra turned out to be about 5000 build points, which where min maxed in to a group of unstoppable monsters. All of the Exemplar's are FAR more powerful than normal UE characters and abuse and misuse this power at every opportunity. Description Bob the Solar is a Fast weapon fighter. Bob has little to no concept of human worth. He see everyone else as exsisting to fulfill his desires, and regularly uses both violence and Unnatural Mental Influence to force other's to do as he wishes. Bob is rather stupid, short sighted, and easily confused. Bob sees himself as a hero, but he generally makes things worse instead of better as the idea that other's have different belief's or might resonably disagree with him is a concept far beyound him. Any one who disagrees with him, does not treat him as he expects, or does anything that he considers "bad", is evil incarnate and should be destroyed at once. This is magnified by his stupidity and simplistic world view, and his responce is always VERY EXCESSIVE. Stats Morality 2: Casual use of massive violence with out regard to surroundings, appropreatness, target, collateral damage, and with out seeking to understand the situation beyound a snap judgement. Regular use of mind control for frivolious ends. Permenent Essence 12 Wide Scope, Wide Effect Charms. Focused on Mind Control and Combat, has access to Removal Charms. Attributes Traits Abilities UE Homepage | Rules Page | Normal Combat Page